The After End
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Light est mort. Mais qui a dit qu'il serait au paradis ou en enfer ? Il est au royaume des Shinigami, avec quelques vieilles connaissances qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Maintenant la question est : comment sortir d'ici ? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

**Sousuke:**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la pluie. Elle tombe sans prévenir et engloutit tout sur son passage, un peu comme une tornade. Après réflexion, je n'aime pas les tornades non plus. Bref, j'aime pas la pluie. Sa me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aurais aimé oublié, mais qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Les souvenirs d'une soirée encrée dans ma mémoire au fer rouge.

Je soupire en recrachant doucement un panache de fumée. J'écrase ma cigarette par terre et me relève du tronc d'arbre sur lequel j'étais appuyé.

– SOUSUKE !!!

Une jeune fille aux longues couettes blondes courait vers moi, en short et débardeur, pas gênée le moins du monde par la pluie qui tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Elle s'arrête devant moi pour reprendre son souffle. Elle me jette un regard indigné.

– Sa fait plus de deux heures que je te cherches !! Je peux savoir ou t'étais passé ?!

– Je suis passé voir Nataku.

Elle ne dit rien. Mais elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, cherchent à savoir si je disait la vérité ou non. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, elle m'attrapa le bras et me traîna jusqu'à sa voiture, un peu plus loin.

– Et on va où, comme sa ? Demandais-je avec mauvaise humeur en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

– Tu verras bien, dit-elle en mettant le contact.

On ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet. La voiture arrivait maintenant dans une allée bordée de pins. N'y tenant plus, je lui jette un regard outré.

– Ne me dis pas qu'on est venu voir Near ??

– …

– Eva !

– Il nous a demandé.

Elle gara la voiture dans un petit parking et sortit. A contre-cœur, je sortit également de la décapotable en pestant contre Eva. Elle fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre et se dirigea vers une grande porte en chêne.

**Light:**

J'observe avec insistance la goule au fond du lac pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Elle partit avec un petit grognement. Délicatement, je retire mes chaussure, puis mes chaussettes, avant de faire un grand ourlet à mon pantalon pour ainsi tremper mes pieds dans l'eau glacé. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. J'avais marché pendant plus de trois heures dans l'espoir de retrouvé Ryuuk, puis, comprenant qu'il devait encore traîner dans le monde des humains, j'ai abandonné.

Au début, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que j'étais bel et bien mort, en train d'errer pour l'éternité dans le royaume des Shinigami. Et pourtant … Ryuuk m'avait trouvé, quelques jours après mon arrivée, et m'avais expliqué entre deux ricanements, ma situation. Les humains morts à cause des pouvoirs du Death Note se retrouvent dans une dimension à part. Mais ceux qui, comme moi, ont été impliqué avec les Dieux de la Mort sont destinés à errer dans leurs royaume. C'est comme sa que je me suis retrouvé ici.

Ainsi, je rencontre plusieurs humains ici. Je ne me lie avec personne, mais je me présente, établie des relations, sa peut toujours servir. Je ne compte pas rester ici indéfiniment. Je veux rentrer dans mon monde. Et je sais bien que tout ceci ne va pas être facile. Donc, autant donner une bonne impression, je pourrais me servir d'eux plus tard.

J'ai aussi une grande appréhension à retrouver ici certaines de mes anciennes connaissances comme Misa, Mello ou pire, L. Ryuuk m'a expliqué avec une joie apparente que ses trois là s'étaient retrouver également dans ce royaume et que Near était en chemin. Cette nouvelle m'a troublé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je n'ai plus le Death Note. Je suis vulnérable. Et contre Mello, Near ou L, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lutter car je suis certain que si nous nous rencontrons ce ne sera pas avec joie et bonne humeur. Quand à Misa, je ne voulait même pas la voir en peinture.

Sinon, mon quotidien reste le même, chercher un stratégie, surveiller mes arrières ou bavarder avec Ryuuk. Pas très réjouissant, hein ?

Je me lève à contre-cœur, remet correctement mon pantalon et mes chaussures et me remet en route. Où ? Allez savoir … Peut-être vers le sud. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir … Bref, j'allais me mettre en marche quand soudain j'entends un grand tremblement. Le sol s'ouvre brusquement, et je hurle.

J'ouvre mes yeux avec précaution. Je dois être dans une grotte ou un truc comme sa. J'entends un toussotement léger à mes côtés. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Une voix familière m'adresse la parole.

– Sa faisait longtemps, Yagami-kun.

Je me tourne avec une lenteur exaspérante.

– Ryuuzaki …

**Near:**

Je range mes cubes en plastique dans mon coffre et déballe un puzzle blanc. Pensivement, je mélange les pièces et commence par poser la première au centre.

Light Yagami. Kira. Grâce à Mello, j'ai pu résoudre l'affaire que mon prédécesseur, L, avait échoué au péril de sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé mourir ainsi, dans mon lit, atteint d'une crise cardiaque. Et je me suis retrouvé là. Dans le royaume des Shinigami. Tout sa à cause de Light Yagami. Je suis mort à cause d'un Death Note. Ne me demandez ni comment, ni pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Misa Amane peut être, pour se venger.

Bref. Voilà où j'en suis. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Me doutant de l'individu, je lance un bref « entrez ».

Une jeune fille blonde ouvre la porte avec précaution. Derrière elle se tient un beau brun ténébreux fumant une cigarette. Je les salut d'un mouvement de tête. Je pose la dernière pièce de mon puzzle et le range précautionneusement sur une étagère. Je les invites à s'asseoir toujours silencieusement, puis vais m'assoir à mon tour sur un vieux fauteuil rouge. Gardant une jambe contre moi et laissant pendre l'autre, j'entortille doucement une de mes mèches de cheveux en les observant à la dérobée. Eva avait arraché la cigarette de Sousuke en maugréant, tandis que celui-ci détournait les yeux, mal à l'aise.

– Ano, Near ?

– Hai ?

– Tu nous avais demandé ?

– Hai. La situation est urgente.

– C'est à dire ?

– Je dois partir à la recherche de plusieurs personnes pour des raisons personnelles, et j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez.

– Et pourquoi on le ferait ? Lança Sousuke d'un air exaspéré.

– Peut-être serez-vous plus intéresser si je vous donne le nom d'une de ces personnes ?

– Vas-y toujours, soupira le brun.

– Yagami Light.

A ce nom, les deux adolescents se figèrent. Sousuke grogna en sortant une nouvelle cigarette, et Eva baissa les yeux sur le sol, crispée. Je ne dis rien, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont accepter. Eva leva soudainement la tête d'un air décidé.

- Ok, Near, sa marche. Je te suis.

Sousuke la regarda un instant d'un air interloqué, puis soupira.

- Idem.

Je souris intérieurement.

– Merci. Je vous suis reconnaissant.

– Où allons-nous aller ? Tu sais où il est ?

– Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait où il se trouve. De plus, c'est une des personnes que je cherche.

– T'en cherches combien ?

– Trois, voir même quatre si mes prévisions sont exactes.

– Comment sa ?

– Deux des personnes que je cherche savent où se trouve Yagami Light. Une est ce Yagami Light et l'autre … c'est une affaire personnelle, je ne sais pas encore si il sera nécessaire de la retrouver.

– Je vois. Explique-nous ton plan, s'il te plait, Near.

Je lève les yeux vers eux. Leurs expression sont les mêmes. Déterminées. J'esquisse un pâle sourire.

– Ecoutez-moi bien.

– Hai !!

**Light:**

Il n'a pas changé. Ses cheveux en bataille, son éternel t-shirt blanc ainsi que son éternel jean difforme, toujours pas de chaussettes, ses yeux noirs entourés de cernes profondes … Une nostalgie sans nom m'assaille de toutes part. Nous nous fixons pendant de longues minutes, puis il s'approche lentement. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive, lui trouvant un goût bien amère. Il s'arrête devant moi. Ses cheveux indomptables cachent désormais ses yeux. Je le fixe, inquiet.

Son coup de pied m'arrache un petit cri de douleur et m'envoie valser un peu plus loin, me rappelant un souvenir ancien et brumeux, ainsi qu'une légère sensation de déjà-vu. Je me relève en grimaçant. Je lui jette un regard faussement surpris.

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Ryuuzaki ?

– Je te hais.

Son regard est glacial. J'en ai froid dans le dos. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. En même temps, il faut bien le comprendre, je l'ai tué, je suis son assassin, son bourreau … Les trois mots qu'il vient de prononcer me font l'effet de trois poignards plantés dans mon cœur. Et je me souvint alors d'une de ses paroles:

« Perdre une fois, c'est une fois de trop »

Il est mort. C'est comme s'il avait perdu dans un sens. J'entends des bruits sourds et confus un peu plus loin. Je soupire.

– Est-ce que tu sais où nous nous trouvons ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Son ton est froid et indifférent. Au moins, il est arrivé ici par hasard, il ne m'a pas piégé. Mais alors, pourquoi je suis tombé ici ? Je jette un coup d'œil à L. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Je soupire imperceptiblement.

– Ecoute, Ryuuzaki, je su..j'étais Kira, c'est un fait. Je t'ai tué. Mais nous nous trouvons désormais au royaume des Shinigami, dans un lieu inconnu. Est-ce que nous pourrions nous occuper de nos « problèmes » lorsque nous sortirons d'ici ?

Il me détaille avec un regard indéchiffrable. Je retins mon souffle.

– Je savais que j'allais mourir.

Que penser de cette phrase ?

– Mais … pas ainsi …

Je ne dis toujours rien. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent avec force. Un minuscule sourire vint alors sur ses lèvres.

– Mais après tout, tu es mort toi aussi. On va dire qu'on est ex æquo.

Il se retourne, de sorte que seul son dos m'est visible. Il reste quelques minutes ainsi puis se retourne de nouveau vers moi et j'aperçois une lueur amusé dans ses yeux.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir d'ici ?

J'esquisse un petit sourire.

Le premier chapitre est fini !! ^^ J'avais absolument envie que L et Light se retrouvent après leurs mort. Alors voilà, j'ai commencé avec sa. Dites moi ce que vous en penser svp, sa m'aiderait ^^ Merci ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

**Mello:**

Respire. Sois patient. Ne la tue pas. Surtout pas.

Après m'être répété ces phrases une bonne trentaine de fois, je me sentit plus serein. Peut être aussi parce que je lui ai passé un bâillon autour de la bouche … Bref, là n'est pas le problème. Je suis dans ce monde depuis 3 mois. Sidoh m'a expliqué la situation. Bah, de toute façon, je suis pas mieux ici qu'ailleurs, mais le Gros Problème de ce monde est qu'il n'y a que des Dieux de la Mort. Ok, y doit bien avoir deux trois humains, mais je les compte pas. D'après Sidoh, Near est ici, allez savoir comment, ainsi que L. Objectif: les retrouver. Mais il y aurait également quelques personnes à aller voir, comme cette **** de Takada ou ce *** de Yagami. Alors pendant que j'y suis … Après tout, c'est à cause de ces deux là que je me suis retrouvé ici ! Alors, que justice sois faite !

Et j'ai trouvé la personne idéale pour m'amener jusqu'à eux. Je jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la pt'ite blondasse à mes côtés.

Misa Amane. L'ancienne fiancée de Yagami. L'ancienne « seconde Kira ». Parfait. Elle me jette un regard furieux et essaye de me donner des coups de pied. Je m'écarte d'un pas, hors d'atteinte, toujours dans mes pensées. Elle servira d'appât pour Kira. Mais pour l'instant, pas à grand chose.

Je vais la laisser là pour la nuit. Elle risque pas de se barrer.

**Light:**

Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation ? Je vous explique le tableau: ma jambe est couverte de sang, L a été envoyé valsé un peu plus loin, et un espèce de squelette géant se tient droit devant moi. Ok, j'avoue, sa fait typique cliché de film d'horreur, mais là n'est pas la question. Si vous croyez que ça m'arrange ! Avec une grimace, j'essaye de me déplacer vers ma droite, où L doit être tranquillement en train de « roupiller ». Avec une délicatesse hors norme, je secoue l'ex-détective en beuglant:

– RYUUUUUUUUUUZAKI !!! REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Il fronce les sourcils, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur exaspérante, compte tenu de la situation. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, et se redresse en maugréant. Avec anxiété, j'observe le sang dégouliner de son front, teintant sa peau blanche de rouge, et couler jusqu'à sa nuque.

– Il t'as pas louper …

– J'avoue, marmonna-t-il, pas vraiment en état de tenir une conversation.

D'ailleurs, la « chose » s'avança de nouveau vers nous, pas après pas, faisant trembler le sol à chaque mouvement. Mon cerveau cherchait désespérément, mais aucune idée vraisemblable me venait à l'esprit. Tandis que je me préparais inconsciemment au deuil, je me demanda ce que j'allais devenir. Après tout, je suis déjà mort, non ? Cette pensée ne me réconforta pas vraiment, me rappelant des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier, comme par exemple mon ultime soupir sur cet escalier délabré, après une série de balles douloureuses figées dans ma poitrine.

Je secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le souffle court, ma jambe me torturant, j'observais, impuissant, la créature ressemblant vaguement à un squelette, se diriger dans notre direction, lentement et inexorablement. L était affalé dans mes bras, la respiration sifflante, les mains tremblantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son souffle contre mon torse me rassurait. Je resserra d'avantage mon étreinte sur son corps frêle, et avec détermination, je regarda le monstre marcher. Plus que … quoi ? 2 minutes ? Non, moins. Moins de 2 minutes avant de mourir. Que de pensées réjouissantes …

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, et le monstre s'écroula à terre. Incrédule, je me tourna vivement. Un blondinet vêtu de noir, tenant un calibre 28 dans la main, s'approcha de la dépouille du squelette pour vérifier sa mort.

Je me pinça pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

– M...Mello ?

– Non, je l'ai caché jusqu'à maintenant, mais en fait, je suis le pape.

Ah, ah, ah ... Quel humour ! Je lui jette un regard rapide. Il n'a pas l'air énervé, ce qui un bon point je pense. Il me fixe également, puis son regard dévie vers le corps que je tiens contre moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, et il laissa échapper un juron.

– POV ABRUTI !!! T'ES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE SOIGNER UN BLESSE ?????

– Excuse-moi, j'avais pas vraiment le temps !!

– Prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Je suis armé !

– J'avais pas remarqué …

– C'est moi, ou tu te fous de ma gueule ???

– Non, c'est toi.

– Tss … Occupe-toi plutôt de L au lieu de prendre des airs supérieurs …

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je ne réplique pas. C'est vrai que L est mal en point. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma jambe. La douleur persiste toujours.

– Comment tu nous a trouvé ?demandais-je

– Je me promenais dans le coin, quand j'ai entendu un cri. Je suis arrivé et je t'ai vu. Alors voilà.

– Et, je peux savoir comment tu réussis à avoir un révolver ?

Il m'observa longuement sans rien dire. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– On est dans le royaume des Shinigami, je voulais juste savoir comment tu as fais pour te procurer une arme.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, suivit d'un regard assassin. Je déglutit. C'est vrai que c'est grâce à moi que Mello est arrivé ici. Le destin s'acharne contre moi, il n'y a pas d'autre explications. Est-ce qu'il va tirer ?

– Tout le royaume des Shinigami n'est pas pareil. Pas de bol, t'es tomber dans le côté « sauvage ». moi, je viens de celui « civil ».

– Je vois …

– Comment t'es tombé sur L ?

– Par hasard.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'étendre sur le sujet. De toute façon, il m'écoutait à peine. Il était penché sur L, tâtant son pouls. Puis, il soupira de soulagement.

– Je pense qu'il s'est juste évanouie.

– Tu m'étonnes. Vu les coups qu'il a pris …

– Oh fait, comment vous en êtes arriver là ?

– Très bonne question, je marmonne.

_**Flash back:**_

_Nous marchions le long du tunnel, sans rien dire. Cette ambiance me rendait nerveux. Je ne cessait de tripoter ma manche, légèrement anxieu. Puis, sa voix retentit derrière moi. _

– _Yagami-kun ?_

– _Hai, Ryuuzaki ? _

– _Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? _

_En effet, en tendant l'oreille, on percevait des éclats de voix, suivit de long hurlements et de bruits sourds. _

– _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Je pense que nous devrions contourner pour …_

– _Pour... ? Devrai-je te rappeler que nous errons dans cette galerie depuis près de deux heures ? _

– _Comment peut-tu bien savoir que nous marchons depuis deux heures ? J'ai gardé ma montre en arrivant ici, et l'heure passe à une lenteur agaçante. _

– _Oui, enfin, l'heure du monde des humains. Et nous nous trouvons dans celui des Shinigami. De plus, j'ai remarqué depuis que je suis ici ( je détourne soudainement le regard, mal à l'aise ) un bruit sonore similaire à celui des cloches des églises retentit régulièrement plusieurs fois par jour. J'en déduit que c'est l'horloge des Dieux de la Mort. _

– _Ah ? Ryuuk ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu ce bruit. _

– _C'était ce son que j'entendais ce jours-là. _

_Il avait murmuré cette phrase si bas, que je dus me pencher pour l'entendre. Grave erreur. L'ambiance n'était plus angoissante, mais glaciale. Je dégluttit difficilement. Il releva cependant la tête avec un sourire. _

– _Mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant, non ?_

_Il s'était rapproché pour me lancer cette phrase rassurante. Malgré tout, la proximité ne me tentant pas du tout, je recula avec un petit rire. _

– _Tu as raison Ryuuzaki, comme toujours._

– _Tu m'en vois ravi. _

_Le silence reprit sa place, comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Cependant, je préfèrais nettement ce silence à celui qui lui avait précédé. Et c'est donc avec un soupire de soulagement que je me remit à marcher, en compagnie de l'ex-détective. _

_Et c'est à ce moment là que la terre trembla. Je pensais tout d'abord à un tremblement de terre, puis la cause dudis tremblement se fit venir. Et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La créature monstrueuse leva son bras énorme, et, d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, l'abbatit sur le crane de L. Et, comme dans un cauchemard, je le vit le frapper de nouveau dans le torse. Le corps vola à plusieurs trentaine de mètres plus loin. _

_Je ne pouvais plus dire un mot. L … L est … Non, c'est impossible, tentais-je de me rassurer, L ne pas mourir aussi facilement. Pourtant, lorsque mes yeux voulurent rencontrer les siens, ils ne virent que ses paupières blanches, pâles comme la mort. Une douleur intense me prit à la poitrine. Je voulais hurler, mais aucune son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. _

_Et de nouveau, le squelette leva son bras immense. Mon cerveau n'ayant pas encore anticiper l'action, mes jambes se mirent à courir. Toutes seules. Bon, ok, j'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose, tout ça ne s'est pas produit par l'opération du Saint Esprit, mais bon, voilà, je pense que vous avez saisis l'idée. Et c'est ainsi que ma jambe gauche fût fauchée. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de la blessure, et je tomba loudement sur le sol. _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

– Oh fait, Mello, comment est-ce que …

–  !!! hurla une voix stridente (et surtout) horripilante.

Misa, des larmes de joie coulant sur son beau visage, courrait vers Light, les bras en avant … et se prit un arbre en plein dans la figure ( ne me demandez pas comment est arrivé cet arbre, je n'en sais rien, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant … ^o^ )

Je soupira. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire à Kami-sama pour qu'il m'en veuille ainsi ? Je jeta un coup d'oeil à Mello, qui était désespéré. Et vous savez quoi ? Il était pas le seul.

Chapitre 2, fini !!! Oh fait, merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !! J'espère que je pourrais en avoir d'autres ? ^o^ Eh oui, pour ceux ou celle qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, je n'aime pas tellement Misa ( Light est avec L et avec personne d'autre !!! ) Mais je vais quand même essayer d'être sympas avec elle pour la suite ^^'

A bientôt pour le chap 3 !!!


End file.
